Empire Wiki
Welcome to The Empire Wiki Taking place in a fictionalized version of London, Ja'mais Vu is an tabletop RPG telling the story of Trouble Ahead, a young Motley of Changelings recently deposited in the heart of The Empire of the White Tower, a freehold of immense power that claims to rule all freeholds in any territory once held by the British Empire. Below you will find a listing of all the chapters currently played with links to the important characters, locations and events that have made the game so far. The Four Books of Ja'mais Vu The Book of Spring -Chapter One: Black Masks and Coronation Cake : In which our heroes meet a great and powerful Empire, it's young Queen, and get into all sorts of sticky wickets. -Chapter Two: The Illuminated Texts : In which our heroes run into money troubles, meet a mad woman and a monster, get smacked down by the long arm of the law, and learn the mysteries of the written word. -Chapter Three: The Good Fight : In which our heroes see a Falling Body, gamble dangerously, rub elbows with the rich and powerful, and learn that not all monsters are inhuman. -Chapter Four: A Little Drop of Poison : In which our heroes witness the inner workings of their fellow citizens minds, become embroiled in courtly politics, and see the dark underbelly of the Empire. -Chapter Five: Games of Fortune : In which our heroes get roped into a tournament with a prize too good to pass up and learn a secret that threatens to change everything. -Chapter Six: For Everything : In which our heroes see chaos reign as the Spring Fling goes horrifically awry and a Dark Coalition of opponents declare War on the Empire. The Book of Summer -Chapter Seven: War Aeterna : In which our heroes see the horrors of war, meet a group who serves the empire at all costs, and learn some highly confusing facts about the rest of the world. -Chapter Eight: War Plan Red : In which our heroes deal with a dangerous man, see the First Regiment march to the beat of another drummer, and take part in King George's War to bloody and disturbing effect. -Chapter Nine: Trust No One : In which our heroes attend a massive celebration, battle their worst fears, see the true power behind the Empire, and become pawns of a dark and terrible force. -Chapter Ten: Best Laid Plans : In which our heroes realize the magnitude of their recent actions and embark on a very risky plan with to get their lives back on track. -Chapter Eleven: The Quest : In which our heroes take on The Pan and watch as the city moves to a point of fatal conflict. -Chapter Twelve: The Saber Arch : In which our heroes play a part in a romantic tiff between Princess Margret and Sir Beryl Whitehall that may lead to the utter destruction of The Empire and The Charter of the Land. -Chapter Thirteen: The Diary of Prince Martin : In which our long-dead villains deal with a whiney git, fight a bloody war and learn things they'd rather not know. -Chapter Fourteen: Sacrifices : In which our heroes are given 24 hours to save The Empire or surrender their last bits of humanity unholy sacrifice. Along the way, they free ancient evils to walk among us, learn the hidden identity of one of their greatest foes and make many dark deals. -Chapter Fifteen: There Is A Season : In which our heroes are dragged into a desperate race to depose King George before he destroys The Empire and end up being maneuvered into taking charge themselves. The Book of The Meeting -The moment between the light and the dark. : "They are coming. You will hold to the script. There will be no variation. You will attend The Meeting. You will honor the agreement. They are coming." The Book of Autumn -Chapter Sixteen: Black Holes and Revelations : In which our heroes are manipulate two of their greatest foes into fighting one another (possibly involving a third) and get trapped in their own home, possibly freeing their greatest foe of all. -Chapter Seventeen: The Last Magic Mirror : In which our heroes try to prepare for war but run into courtly politics, eventually gaining entry to the very heart of The Court of Winter (much to its kings displeasure). -Chapter Eighteen: The Final Terrible Fate of Elizabeth Chandler : In which our heroes question reality around them, nearly go mad, and witness the abduction of a powerful young woman by their -Chapter Nineteen: Treason, Sedition, Heresy : In which our heroes make a deal with The Empress, see the Hedge change radically under the eye of The Dark Lord, see The Bloodletter let blood, rescue an old ally and victoriously battle Blackmasks. -Chapter Twenty: Iron Sacrifice Of Body, Will, And Soul : In which our heroes get squeezed from both ends, go looking for a missing queen and end up trapped in the most horrible place in all the worlds. -Chapter Twenty-One: Time For Every Purpose : In which our heroes are consigned to the darkest pits of The In-Between, The Village and manage to do what no one has ever done in 455 years- escape. The Book of Winter -Chapter Twenty-Two: Pax Hiems :In which our heroes do restore themselves to power and position within the empire, quell a nacent civil war and do battle for The Eccentric Club, revealing a great many things along the way. -Chapter Twenty-Three: The Diary of Mrs. Thistle, Sep.-Dec. 1888 :In which knowledge of the past gives way to knowledge of the future. -Chapter Twenty-Four: Choices -Chapter Twenty-Five: Under Heaven Latest activity Category:Browse